Being A Pines
by purpledragon6
Summary: Family can be anyone, blood related or not, because at the end of the day, you only have one family, and they love you regardless of your flaws and antics. Rated T for cute and fluffy Pines family drabbles.
1. Shirley

**A/N: I own nothing except for Shirley Pines. The rest belongs to our Lord and savior, Alex.**

 **This character comes from the theory that the baby Ma Pines was holding was not Shermy, and was instead a little sister. It makes sense since if the baby would be to young to be a grandfather of two 12 year olds by the time Gravity Falls goes on.**

* * *

As kids, Stan and Ford had asked for robot arms and hockey lessons. Instead, their parents had given them a baby sister and a weekly boxing class. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't for the fact that both of those things were ear-bleedingly loud and usually caused the twins much pain. Regardless, they still loved both.

"Look at that right hook! This kid is gonna be a champ when she grows up!" Stan announced, the 18 year old suddenly picking his 1 year old sister up and holding her out for his twin to see.

"Stanley, would you mind 'training' her somewhere else? I'm trying to read." Stanford huffed, though he did eventually lower his text just to look at the little one.

"What's the matter? You jelous of her mad skills? She got the tough gene like me." Stanley cooed, placing the baby on top of his brother's book. "Here, why don't you study something cute instead of your dumb nerd book?"

Frowning, Stanford looked down at the little ball of dough currently staring back up at him. Like the rest of the Pines siblings, she had curly, chocolate coloured hair. However, she had their mother's blue eyes, that would cross at her pinkish tinted nose whenever Ford would touch it with the back of his pencil. All in all, she seemed like every other baby out there, simply hitting at thin air just for the fun of it.

"Stanley, ma asked us to watch Shirley. Not teach her how to throw a punch." Stanford muttered sternly as he lifted the baby off of his book with a six-fingered hand and drew her to his chest to lay her down.

"Why not? It builds character!" Stanley retorted, quickly and somewhat roughly snagging the baby away from his brother.

"A one year old child does not need character!" Stanford gasped, trying to return to his book and gripping it a little tighter now.

"Geez, you sound just like Shermy on the phone last night." Stanley huffed, holding their little sister protectively with both arms as he spoke.

"Because Shermy is an adult with a child of his own on the way, Stanley." Stanford replied, rolling his eyes at the thought of his older brother. "He knows how to handle them."

"His kid isn't even born yet, and he's only seen old Shirls once when she was born." Stanley muttered, quietly returning to Shirley's playpen and setting her inside before getting inside with her.

"It'll never cease to amaze me how that thing can hold both of your weights." Stanford mumbled, only to gasp loudly when a baby block smacked him right in the face.

"Shut it. If this kid falls over then I want to be able to get to her ASAP." Stanley shouted over to his twin before returning his gaze back to his baby sister.

"Goodness, you're more of her mother than Ma is." The six-fingered twin mused, peering over his book to search the floor for where the block had landed.

"Hey, my mad parenting skills could be the thing that saves one of us in the near future." Stanley crooned proudly, poking the button nose of Shirley. "Ain't that right, kid?"

"No offense, Stan, but I highly doubt that your 'mad skills' will ever aid us." Ford laughed, finally setting down his book and going over to his siblings.

"It might! Who knows, Shermy could end up having super intelligent grandchildren who will come and stay with us and they might cause something totally crazy like a zombie apocalypse or a knomb fight or something like that."

"Stanley, I think you've been reading way to many comics instead of studying again." Stanford snickered with a slight roll of the eyes. "Children can't cause such anomalies to occur."

"Oh yeah? Well, check out this anomaly!" In a quick movement, Stanley suddenly picked Shirley up under her arms and held her up to Ford, whom she proceeded to left-hook with her tiny baby fist.

"Ow-"

"The amazing fighting baby! Heck, we could charge big money for people to watch this kid beat the crap out of you, and we'll call it 'Baby Fights'! You'd only get 1% of the profit though since you're the one getting beaten up." Stanley joked, lowering the little girl back down just as Stanford climb into the playpen despite his earlier concern about it.

"Absolutely not. No one would ever go for such a concept." Stanford teased, taking Shirley into his own arms and watching as the baby snuggled closer to him. "See? She likes me better anyhow."

"What are you talking about? She's just biding her time and gaining your trust." The other replied in an all to serious tone. "Plus she's a baby and isn't sure which brother she likes. She probably thinks that we're the same person or something."

Stanford rolled his eyes at the other before grabbing a nearby pillow and putting it behind his back so he could lay back a little with the baby girl still curled up comfortably on his chest. Following his lead, Stanley took Shirley's baby blanket and fashioned it into a make-shift pillow before doing the same. Smiles were all around between the three siblings, though the two older ones were silently hoping that their ma didn't do what she did last time and sneak up on them while they were in there and snap an embarrassing photo.


	2. Tales Of The Shack

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Shirley Pines: Shirley is 12 in this chapter and Ford is in his late 20s early 30s at this point. It's a sudden jump forward but I typed this at 2 AM as a joke and thought it was funny. This contains 2 OCs, and the other belongs to hntrgurl13. We both have tumbles made for our characters so if you want to see some fan art and posts about them then go and check that out for fun.**

* * *

Almost ten years had passed since Stanley had been kicked out of the house, and while Stanford had moved out and on, he still found that he was not yet free of his life as a brother. Since his twin had left when Shirley was still a baby, the little girl had grown up only knowing one brother/ best babysitter. For the longest time, Stanford had felt a little guilty for all but taking Stanley's place in the little girl's life, but he now felt as though his debt had been paid the day he learned that he would have to watch his kid sister for an entire summer.

"It's just until the end of the summer... And then at least one of them will be out of my quickly graying hair..." Ford sighed, idly holding his mug of coffee as he glanced out of his kitchen window to the two women out front.

One was his baby sister, Shirley Pines, whom had dropped in unannounced for a summer long visit, and the other was his assistant, whom he had affectionately called 'Addi' and whom Shirley simply referred to as 'Miss Marks'. She had taken up work at his Shack as an assistant sometime after he had taken on Fiddleford, and Ford found that this 'Mystery Trio did in fact work better as a team. A three piece harmony had been discovered to kill zombies, and a three keys shut down button for that 'project' they had going were all things that just seemed like good ideas to Ford... Not that he would ever tell Shirley about any of those.

"Shes just a baby, after all... Kinda..." From what he could see from the window, the girls were idly wasting what was left of their morning hours on the steps, discussing lord knows what while out of ears reach of the boss of the house.

'Hi, Ford!' Shirley mouthed suddenly, turning and waving to the kitchen window.

"Heh..." With a gentle huff, Ford was to his feet and was about to go interupt, when a loud, and rather annoying beeping sound cut him off.

"Stanford!" Within an instance, the door leading into the lab was thrown open, and out stepped Fiddleford, and in his hands he held a tracking device of sorts.

"Fidds!? What is it, man?" Ford asked, quickly going to the smaller man, his heart racing.

"I don't quite know what it is yet, but this device here is picking up on high levels of extraterrestrial activity nearby!" The man exclaimed, taking a quick two seconds to adjust his glasses before looking up at his boss.

"What!? This is big! Go get Addi a-" Before Ford could even finish his sentence, the front door flew open and the girls rushed inside. "Ah, just the woman- and young lady, I wanted to see!"

Without letting the man continue further, Shirley twirled quickly to him and all but threw herself into her older brother's arms in a rather forced bear-hug while Addi followed behind her. However, the lighter haired woman didn't make contact with the man, as she held something in her hands instead. Upon a quick investigation, Ford soon found that the object was a baby - bundle shape fashioned out of one of Shirley's hip scarves.

"Do I even have to ask?" Looking down at the two women, Ford soon found the device's beeps fading into the background, and the feeling of soon finding out what was causing them slowly creeping up on him in the form of a headache.

"Brother, dear." Shirley began with her opening that was almost always used whenever she wanted something.

"Sister, whose a pain in my ass?" Ford retorted, gently prying the girl away from him and folding his hands over his chest. "And assistant who I butt heads with at times?"

Both girls had a sweetly innocent look on their faces, but even Ford was smart enough not to trust those looks. Knowing Addi, whatever it was they were hiding couldn't have been anything to dangerous, but the 6 fingered man was not going to take his chances.

"So, we were out in the yard and-" Addi began, holding out the hip scarf for Ford to take. "And we found the cutest little thing."

Frowning, Ford took the make-shift bundle and began to unwrap it. Upon seeing what it had been covering, he nearly screamed. Lying within the purple wrapping, there lay a little thing that looked like the horrible love child of a red-panda, kitten, and maybe a bit of a toad in there. It had huge ears and eyes but no tail and webbed feet with lots of orange fur.

"Can we keep him!? Please! We'll take good care of him a-" Shirley was quickly cut off.

"No. No way. Absolutely not!" Ford gasped, holding the creature out at a distance. "Take this thing back outside so that we can contain it safely."

"But Ford! He's so sweet." Shirley pouted, backing up so that she was standing next to Addi. "Tell him, Miss. Mark."

"Ford, he really is a sweety." Addi added, reaching out and petting the newly discovered creature.

"I don't care if sound science says that he will bring world peace. I already let you keep the shape-shifter, and even he is one pet to many."

"Then at least let us keep him as a friend." Shirley pouted, folding her arms over her chest and frowning deeper.

"Shirls, I am not going to change my mind just because you told me to." Ford replied firmly, handing the creature off to one of his assistance before continuing his stare down with his little sister. "No little sister of mine is keeping this thing as a pet. Its simply to dangerous."

"That may be true, but we have an ace up our sleeves." Addi smirked suddenly, causing Ford to shift in a bit of an uncomfortable way.

Fiddleford sensed his friend's discomfort, and made quick work of escaping back down to the lab with the creature just as Shirley reached into her pocket and withdrew what looked to be a playing card. Against his better judgement, Ford let out a loud and sudden laugh at the sight.

"Shirley, I don't believe in your 'magic tarot cards'." He began as he walked over to the girl's once more. "And neither should you, Addi."

"Oh, but this isn't a tarot card." Addi began with a smirk playing on her lips once more.

"Its ma's number. She told me to call her if there's any trouble." Shirley smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm sure she'd just love to talk to you-"

"So, what are we naming that little guy?" Ford said suddenly, backing away towards his lab, the thought of his mother catching wind of this causing his blood to run cold. "M-maybe Frank or-"

"Yeah, we thought so."


	3. Code: Hot Pocket

**Hot Pocket: Starring the 3 Pines brother's and their little sister.**

 **Also, feel free to suggest chapters and to submit your own props for chapters later on.**

* * *

Shermy never signed up for any of this. He never signed up to be on his parents speed-dial, nor did he sign up to be the older brother of three little troublemakers who used that speed-dial more than they did 911. The oldest of the Pines was beginning to, fear the arrival of his own son from this, fearing that it would be the same process of wake up, tend to someone sobbing, eat breakfast, stop them from sticking a fork in the outlets, and so on. It was honestly getting on his last nerve having to do it for his own siblings, and yet he still found himself waiting by the phone, with his keys already in hand.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Shermy answered almost instantly, hearing the shrill cries of his baby sister in the background.

"Sherms! We need you over here, stat!" Stanley all but screamed into the phone. "Code: Hot Pocket! This is not a drill, Sherm!"

Code: Hot Pocket to the Pines siblings had one of two meanings to it. It meant that either the house was burning down, or that something was wrong with Shirley. He was going to go out on a limb and say that this call involved Shirley this time.

"On my way. Whatever you do, DO NOT step away from the baby and hide behind the couch like last time!" Shermy called into the phone, suddenly dropping it onto the receiver and hopping over his own couch as he raced out of his apartment and towards his car.

* * *

"I came as fast as I could!" Shermy announced as he rushed into his old home and began to look around the room.

Stanley was curled up into a little ball, with oven mitts taped to his hands and a trashcan lid on over his head. Though he was happy to see that Stanley was acting normal, the older brother didn't have time to dwell on it, and instead got straight down to buisness.

"Where's Stanford and Shirley?" He barked, suddenly pulling his brother up and then slapping him.

"Ow! They're in the bathroom, jerk." Stanley snapped, removing one of the gloves and using it to slap Shermy back. "And a simple "Hi, how ya doin'" would have been a nice greeting also. You know, instead of slapping me in the face!"

"Just shut up and tell me what's wrong with Shirley!" Shermy snapped angrily as he began to head off towards the bathroom, his brother following behind.

"Shirley is constipated. Ford is trying to find the baby ointment in the bathroom but it's missing." Stanley filled him in, stopping just before the door. "Its a war zone in there, so be careful."

"I will."

With that, the bathroom door was flung open, and the horrid wail of the baby girl nearly sent the two brothers packing, but still the oldest pressed on. He found Ford, hurriedly searching through the cabinets of the bathroom, with Shirley clinging to his shirt and howling directly into his ear.

"Ford!" Shermy called to him over the roar of the little one, just as his brother turned to him.

"HI SHERMY!" Ford exclaimed, his voice rising over his little sister's cries, probably due to the hearing loss he might be experiencing. "SHIRLEY, LOOK WHO IT IS."

Shermy stepped forward and snagged Shirley away, causing her cries to turn into tiny whimpers, as she attempted to communicate to her older brother that she was still hurting but at least happy to see him. Just then, Ford turned to them.

"WELL, I CAN'T FIND THE OINTMENT, BUT MA SUGGESTED GETTING HER TO DRINK SOMETHING MAY HELP."

"Poindexter, why are you yelling?" Stan asked, plugging his ears at the sound that was equally as annoying as Shirley's earlier cries.

"WHAT?" Ford called back, clearly not hearing a word that the other said.

"Nevermind! Let's just go with Ma's idea." Shermy cut in, leading his younger siblings down the hallway as he shook his head. "I swear, you three are a mess without me around this place."

Upon entering the kitchen, the baby was placed into her highchair and her brother's got to work preparing a quick fix to her potty problem. Upon being set onto her bottom, the girl waved her arms around and the wailing began again, causing her brothers to frantically search the fridge for one of her bottles.

"Kid! Shut up! We're looking for it!" Stanley groaned, trying to cover his ears and search at the same time.

At long last, their eyes suddenly found a bottle, just behind the off-brand ketchup and expired mustard in the back of the fridge. Unfortunately, thats all they would find, as Shirley's formula for that bottle had already been consumed earlier and no more remained now. Holding the empty bottle in his hands with a blank expression on his face, Shermy was quickly let in on yet another awful thing.

"Shit. And we're all out of formula so we can't make another..." Stan said as he sighed heavily.

"All out!?" Shermy exclaimed as he looked to Shirley.

"JUST UNTIL MA GETS BACK, BUT SHE HAS A HAIR APPOINTMENT TODAY." Ford said, trying to explain this to the suddenly frantic frantic adult and baby girl, who only responded with yet another round of ear-splitting cries.

Unable to stand the sound so close to their ears, Shermy and Stanley plugged their ears and began to search the fridge for something else to give her. The first thing they found was... A beer?

"This shouldn't even be in here. You're all underaged." Shermy scolded, shoving it further back with the secret intentions of taking it for himself later.

"Eh, it would help to shut her up." Stan muttered, though he did feel bad for Shirley.

"But it would also help in getting us all in trouble if ma were to find out." Shermy added, rolling his eyes as the search continued.

"What do you care? You're a grown-ups adult who-" Stanley was suddenly cut off by his brother.

"Kid, the only thing we have left in here is-" Shermy paused suddenly, his eyes widening at the sight of what lay before him.

"Absolutely perfect!" They exclaimed in unison rather uncharacteristically.

Happily, the three jeered as Shermy quickly snatched the glass container from its spot in the fridge and rushed over to the child, who by now was calmed down enough to watch him as he worked. Carefully, Shermy uncapped the lid of both the container and the empty bottle and started pouring the blood colored liquid into Shirley's bottle, with her watching in amazement. For good messure, he watered it down until the liquid was soupy and then offered it to her. She pulled the bottle away and for a second Shermy feared that she was going to freak out, only to be saved by her cries of sudden delight. She quickly puts the bottle to her lips and downs the entire bottle in milli-seconds.

"Hot Sause. Our pet monster's only known weakness." Shermy said in delight, returning to the fridge and cracking open the beer from before before grabbing a couple of sodas and tossing them to his younger brothers. "Job well done, gentlemen."

"I'd say so. This time only Ford lost his hearing." Stanley commented, watching as Ford pressed his soda to his ear.

"In all fairness, that wasn't my fault." Shermy muttered sheepishly.

"Eh, you still handled this like a champ." Stanley laughed, "12.2 minutes to get here and you tamed the beast in no time. Heh, you're going to be a great dad."

"And you two are going to be horrible uncles." Shermy teased, sipping his beer and then knocking them both in the shoulders. "Still, feel free to use the speed dial whenever you want to. My wife won't mind."

"WHAT?" Ford suddenly exclaimed, causing an eruption of laughter to come from his siblings, which promptly ended due to a sudden disturbance in the force.

"Crap... I think Shirley finally got all of that out of her." Stanley muttered, wrinkling his nose. "Ford, change the kid."

"I DID IT LAST TIME!" The bispectacled brother exclaimed, slowly backing out from the room. "YOU DO IT, STANLEY, SHE LIKES YOU BETTER."

"What!? No way am I getting near that thing! Shermy should do it! Practice for his own kid or whatever!" Stan said as he followed after his twin quickly. "Good luck!"

Shermy frowned and rolled his eyes as he walked over to Shirley and picked her up, only to hold her out at an arms length so he could change her without dying from the smell alone. He swollen thickly, walking out to the livingroom while praying to God that his own child would never be this messy, and that he'd be able to get the diaper on correctly this time around...


	4. Family Feud

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or The Family Feud.**

 **I was cleaning out my documents and I found this old story and decided to polish it up and make it into a Gravity Falls chapter since it was really bad for the series it was originally intended for.**

* * *

If you were a Pines, then you were attracted to anything that was either a Challenge, a gamble, or a game show. That's how it's always been for the brood, and thats the way it will most likely stay. However, if you're a Pines, you also don't take losing or public speaking very well... Especially if you have a twin whose 90% of your impulse control playing against you even though you're on the same team.

* * *

"Welcome to The Family Feud, I'm your host-"

"Get on with it already!" One contestant yelled as applause erupted from the crowd in the stands and several spot lights roam around the dimmed room until they suddenly land on tonight's contestants.

"Thank you, thank you." The Announcer said as he hushed the crowd with his hands. "Okay, lets meet tonight's contestants."

Camera panned in suddenly on two sets of twins. One set were two adult males and the other set was a pair of boy/girl twins who looked to be about 12. All in all, neither set looked like they wanted to be here on the show, but no one had the nerve to say anything to the others. Regardless, they were here now, and their faces quickly shifted from looks of annoyance to looks of determination.

"Tonight we have the Pines family, vs. the- The Pines Family. Oh geez, and theres sibling rivalries with these four in real life too! OK, lets begin. Give me Stanford and Mabel!"

One of the older males, who wore a cracked pair of glasses and a trench coat, stepped forward. A little girl with wild hair, wearing a Family Feud themed sweater that looked hand knitted, followed him up, and they both took their places at the buzzers.

"Okay, your first question with only one answer is, 'Whats something two people do together in be- For goodness sakes, they give us all the perverted questions when there are children!" The host exclaimed in disgust, only to be cut off by Stanford smacking his buzzer quickly.

"Sex." He replied bluntly.

"Don't be saying that in front of my great-niece!" The oldest of the Pines twins, Stanley Pines, shouted from his spot on the stage.

"Okay, lets see if its sex..?" The host said, still completely awe-struck but then shaking his head back into reality.

An light flashed across screen as sex rolled across the board as a correct answer. Stanley was quick to rush over and cover Mable's eyes quickly before glaring off at the boy on Mable's team in 'Cover your eyes!' type way, which the boy then did.

"We're going to play, by the way." Stanford said simply, turning to his twin and rolling his eyes. "Honestly? Sex is a natural part of life. They were going to hear about it sooner or-"

"BABIES ARE BROUGHT BY STORKS!" Stanley screeched before uncovering the girl's eyes and walking back to his half of the stage, just as the host waltzed on over after him.

"Okay, thats 20 points for the elder Pines family. Now on to the next question: Whats something that you can take from a hotel? Stanley, you're up." The host asked, slowly lowering his que-card to look up at Stanley.

"The lamps!" Stanley all but yelled, punching the table before him with his fist.

"Um I got to ask you, do you have any experience in taking the lamps?" The host muttered, almost scared of hearing the answer.

"According to my Parole Officers, I don't have to answer that honestly." Stanley replied. "Now is it right or not?"

"WHAT!? OK, lets see if its the lamps!" The host sighed, expecting to see an X flash on board, but was surprised to hear a loud 'ding' as lamps rolled over as a correct answer. "WHAT!?"

"Ha! Suck it, host person!" Stanley laughed, as the host numbly turned to Stanford.

"Okay, back over to Stanford."

"Soap?"

Board flashes and another loud 'DING' is heard, much to the host's relief, though that answer now brought the score to 40/0.

"Oh come on! When do we get a turn!?" The 12 year old male from the other team groaned, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Okay, fine, what do people usually think of when they hear 'the big one?" The host groaned, looking over to the 12 year olds.

"Wait, that isn't how the game works!" Stanley cut in suddenly.

"Yes, well usually the game has more than four members of the same family playing!" The host yelled back, turning to the younger twins again.

"Mother-in-law! Heyo!" Mabel yelped, tucking her hands into her sleeves and waving them around wildly.

"That is correct." The host muttered tiredly as 20 points was added to the score.

"I have never been so proud and infuriated than I am right now." Stanley muttered to his twin.

"And why is that?" Stanford asked, leaning in his hands as he spoke.

"BECAUSE THIS ISN'T HOW YOU PLAY FAMILY FEUD!" Stanley yelled, suddenly jumping over the table and attacking the host.

"Oh no! Not again!" Mabel yelped, grabbing her own twin's hand and tugging it. "Grunkle Ford, Dipper! We have to stop him before he sets this stage on fire like he did with the Wheel of Fortune set!"

"Yes, we could do that, or we could leave now before the police show up like last time." Stanford suggested, suddenly gathering both of the smaller twins up into his arms and fleeing the scene.

"Yeah, or we could do that." Dipper said with a shrug, "Its just one more game show we'll never be allowed back on again."

"Shut up, Dipper!"


	5. Ford's Write But Do Not Send Letter

**A/N: Ford's Write But Do Not Send Letter.**

 **I don't know why, but I pictured Ford writing one of these letters to Stanley at one point during his time in college. I also wrote this as a shout out to my friend Hntrgurl13 for a few reasons, but mainly because she pitched the Shirddles pairing as a joke.**

* * *

 _Dear Stanley,_

 _Well, that sounded more formal than I had originally intended, but since I've written this in ink and you'll never read it, I guess this is fine. Anyhow, I guess the next thing to tell you is that I got into a college. Not the one I originally wanted to go to, but a college, none the less. Ma was over the moon about it when she found out that I was accepted, as expected. I don't know how dad felt though, but I guess no one ever really does._

 _Things haven't changed much since you were kicked out. Buisness as usual at the pawn shop, and our sister just turned two about a month ago. Nothing major, I suppose, but that's probably because anything major that did happen here always seemed to have a link to you, in one way or another. I wouldn't say that things are boring now, but they aren't as lively as they used to be._

 _Okay, so that was a bit of a lie. Since entering college, I made a new buddy who really could only be described as... Odd. No, that doesn't sound right, but I know if you two ever met each other then you would have quite the set of choice words/insults to throw at him. That's not to say that I wouldn't agree with any of them, but regardless, he's a gentleman type as well as a loveable idiot. According to ma, the two of us get ourselves into more trouble than you and I ever did. That's not completely true, mainly because most of what we study now are just things you and I used to try and study as kids. I guess he's kind of the replacement you, but don't quote me on that._

 _Our sister already doesn't agree with that statement. She loves Fidds, but not the way she loves you, Stanley. Heck, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a kitten crush on him or something. Its hard to tell, as you were always the twin who was better at reading into things like this, but the way her eyes light up whenever she comes to visit us on campus is absolutely adorable. This part of the letter was meant to be funny, but now that I'm reading it again, I'm starting to question it more and more._

 _Aside from that, Shermy says hi to you. Well, he actually says hi to all of us, but since you're not here to hear it, I've decided to pass along the message to you... Or at least say that that is what I'm doing. At this point I really don't know where I would have sent this letter to if I had planned on sending it, so its not like Shermy's message or who he intended it for is of any importance anyhow. After I get done writing this letter I plan on either burning it or shredding it, after all. It was really only written for my sake, and not so much yours. I can't quite remember where I got the idea to write this, actually, and now that I am, I'm just writing a few things during my day to day life now that you might be interested in. The biggest thing being that I'm happy, regardless of what you did._

 _Also that the small mistakes in my letter are really starting to bother me, mainly because I wrote this in pen (as written before) and can't take back anything that I've already wrote... That sounds metaphoric for some reason. I guess that doesn't matter either, you're never going to see this, and writing it only took up about five minutes of my life that I'll never get back._

 _Having said that, I should probably close up this letter now before I convince myself to re-read it, fix any errors,_ _copy it onto a clean sheet of paper instead of a napkin, and send it to you for real._

 _Your brother,_

 _-Ford_


End file.
